


In Vein I Have Tried

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Kink Discovery, M/M, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: The first time Alec noticed it was after walking in on Magnus while his boyfriend was doing yoga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Its complete and utter crack. Please forgive me for how ridiculous it is. LOL

The first time Alec noticed it was after walking in on Magnus while his boyfriend was doing yoga.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen his boyfriend shirtless. Obviously since they were sleeping together. But it was the first time Alec had noticed a ridiculously thick, rather prominent vein in the Magnus' arm. That was odd, right? Alec remembered thinking to himself. People didn't notice random veins in other people's arms. Right? That was just weird and possibly inappropriate so Alec shook himself and decided to forget about it.

Or he meant to forget about it except the next time Alec saw that dumb vein was two days later and there was no way he could forget about it. Not with it staring him in the face. Teasing him, taunting him. Alec scowled at the menacing vein.

“Is there a problem, Alexander?” Magnus asked, snapping his fingers in Alec's face to get his attention.

“What? Huh? No. Wait. What?” Alec stuttered, still eyeing the bulging vein in Magnus' arm. The sudden urge to bite it completely overwhelmed him, making his breath catch in his throat.

“Darling, you aren't blinking.” Magnus said sounding worried as he shrugged his shirt back on.

“Huh? Yeah. Sorry. Just, uh, thinking. About patrolling later. Yeah. That's. Patrolling.” Alec cringed.

“Uh huh.” Magnus said, obviously not believing a word out of the Shadowhunters mouth.

Alec groaned, turned around and fled the room. He needed to get a grip on himself and get one soon.

Magnus chuckled as he watched Alec stumble out of the loft. His Shadowhunter was ridiculous.

The next time Alec caught sight of that stupid vein he and Magnus were in the middle of a rather vigorous round of fucking.

“By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec moaned, his back arching as Magnus continued his unrelenting assault on his prostate.

Beneath him the bed squeaked dangerously but all Alec could focus on was the vein in his lover's arm. The one that had been haunting his dreams, the one that had him dreaming about the things he wanted to do to it during the middle of the day. It was a vein! Just a vein! Everyone had them. There was absolutely nothing special about it, it was a vein for Raziel's sake! And yet, even now, all Alec could focus on was the throbbing vein in Magnus' arm.

“For Lilith's sake, Alexander, what is it?” Magnus gasped, slowing his thrusts.

“What? What's what? Don't stop!” Alec groaned, tightening his knees around Magnus' hips.

“You stopped blinking again! Am I doing something wrong or...?” Magnus asked confused and Alec couldn't help but glance at the protruding vein again. It was ruining his life!

“No! NO. Its just, _by the angel_ ,” Alec hissed. “Its that stupid vein in your arm! Its, its taunting me, Magnus! Every time I look at you, I see it. Every time I close my eyes, I picture what I want to do to it! And that, that's not normal!” Alec practically yelled, his eyes wide and again, unblinking.

Speechless for less than a minute, Alec jerked in surprise when above him Magnus started to laugh. So hard in fact the four hundred year old warlock tumbled down onto Alec, gasping into his neck as tears filled his eyes.

“Its not that funny, Magnus.” Alec pouted, shifting uncomfortably with the unexpected added weight of his lover.

“Alexander. Darling. You have a kink. Its perfectly okay.” Magnus said with a teasing grin.

“A what? No. Its not okay. Its weird!” Alec insisted.

“It is though, Alec,” Magnus chuckled. “Its completely normal. Everyone has a kink or two. Its nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I'm not ashamed,” Alec mumbled, shifting and gasping when Magnus' cock brushed against his prostate. 

“Then what?” Magnus asked, circling his hips and enticing another moan from his lover. “Is wrong?”

“I want to bite it, Magnus,” Alec blurted. “I want to lick it and bite it and probably suck on it a little bit and how is that normal? That's not normal!”

“It is though. I promise.” Magnus insisted. “Go ahead then.” 

“G-go ahead what?” Alec gasped as Magnus started to move again.

“Bite it. Lick it.” Magnus whispered, eyes half lidded as he slowly thrust into Alec. Bending down slightly he offered Alec his shoulder and grinned when his lover shuddered. “I'm not judging.”

Bolting upright, Alec latched onto the vein in Magnus arm, biting at it and sucking on it. He groaned as he clutched his lover's arms tightly, digging his nails in and quite possibly breaking the skin but it didn't matter, not in that moment because Alec finally had that infuriating vein in his mouth and every other thought left his mind as he focused on it.

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned, his eyes rolling back as he gripped the bed sheets tight.

“Fuck, fuck, Magnus!” Alec gasped as he pulled back to run his tongue along the thick vein, nipping at it again.

“Yes, Alec, oh yes!” Magnus growled, his glamour dropping to show his bright yellow cat eyes.

Arching up off the bed, Alec came with a shout, his cum splattering a bit on his stomach, a bit on Magnus'. Clenching down as he rode his release out, he watched as Magnus stiffened as he came, still pumping in and out of him.

“By the Angel!” Alec exclaimed as Magnus dropped down onto his chest.

“That good, darling?” Magnus teased as he finally managed to lift his head and look up at his lover.

Alec couldn't help but laugh.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Magnus grinned.

Wrapping his arms around Magnus and holding him close, Alec hid his face in the warlock's neck.

“You can be quiet now.” Alec mumbled against Magnus neck making the other man chuckle.

“Anything for you, darling.” Magnus said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been projecting my thoughts onto Alec. ;)
> 
> Seriously tho, that vein is there and its very distracting!


End file.
